The Kingblade
by Azurknight
Summary: Masane's sacrafice aided in destroying witchblade however a scientist bent on an insane ideal wishes to ressurect the power that Masane destroyed using his own creation and his prototype is the only one able to stop him


Ch.1 The black dressed man

Masane Amaha had succeded in destroying the witchblade at the cost of her life and her daughter Rihoko is now living with her biological father Reiji Takayama who still keeps an eye on things despite the clones blades being deactivated. Rihoko searches around the city for anything that could prove to be fun without her mother she felt at a loss but today was different while searching through some scrap metal she finds a pod and inside was a person but it was cold and foggy to tell if it was a man or a woman curious Rihoko pushes the button and the case opens up revealing a young man about 23 years old inside he was dressed in nothing but a small set of white shorts he had black messy medium messy hair and golden eyes and a dark blue gem was attached to the back of his left hand. he looks at Rihoko with an empty expression and just quietly says *Who am I*. Rihoko looks around his pod to find a clue about who he is without stating who she is while he sits on the ground looking at stones and dirt. her search proves useless however but she isn't going to leave him here alone and almost naked in cold weather and introduces herself *I'm Rihoko and you I'll call you Kuro because of your black hair how's that sound* he looks at her and repeats Kuro then he smiles *Thank you I love it* he states and the two return to her home.

Reiji arrives home and sees Kuro and lectures his daughter about bringing strangers home *but I found him in a pod and he was cold and sad* Reiji pauses for a minute and decides to change his mind and says *You can stay Kuro was it but you need some clothes and don't try anything funny* Kuro nods and Rihoko takes him clothes shopping in a store close by while he put on a coat and slippers to cover the rest of his body. after a while of picking out clothes none of which he likes Kuro finally walks towards a counter and spots a black long sleeved jacket with a white manji on the back and decides to wear it along with matching black pants with a white strip and the right leg and tennis shoes and a black tank top under his jacket.

Rihoko comments *you cool Kuro* and they purchase the clothes and leave to return home but stop to eat some noodles from a nearby resturant and she asks if he remembers anything *I don't not my name not my family not even my home or age* Rihoko feels worse for him and decides to look after him the same way she and her mom looked after each other *I know just call me little sister and I'll call you big brother okay* Kuro smiles again and nods. on the way back home Kuro let's Rihoko ride on his shoulders to feel like a true big brother he feels really happy in just one day he met a little sister and decides to protect her like a big brother would.

it would prove sooner than he thought because on the walk back he's attacked by an EX-con which looked like a drill he dodged it and moved Rihoko to safety in an alley *wait here I'll handle it* he tells her and rushes to deal with the machine by puching it only to be knocked back and forth for a minute finally the machine readies it's drill to finish him. but before it connects his scleras (eye white) turn black and his hands and feet get cloacked in black armor while his outfit get's covered in blues veins and he instinctivly puts his hand to his chest and pulls out a great knife black with blue veins just like his clothes *Filthy machines trying to harm my cloneblades I'll send you hell all of you* he shouts and he zips like a lightning bolt as he slices up the EX-con with a sick smile similar to Masane with how she was using the witchblade. even after it falls he stomps on the scrap and cuts it up without any sign of stopping until Rihoko shouts *Stop please* the sound of her voice snaps him out of it and looks at her with despair in his eye's *what did I do* he wonders while looking at the mess he made then his armor and blade disappear he then clutches his head screams in pain and faints.

Reiji hearing the attack from down the street rushes over and is shocked to hear from Rihoko what happened but decides to carry Kuro back to their home which was inside an executive building full of equipment for future research in case it may be needed. Reiji layed him on a couch in a living room-like area in front of a T.V which flickers on and on the screen was a mans face his eyes were the same as Kuro's were when he fought that EX-con *Suprise Professor long time no see remember me* the man shouts he pulls back his face revealing white well kept hair Reiji recognizes the man *Sakaki what do you... what have you done to yourself you look younger* Reiji questions *No thanks to you it was my geniues no else* he respondes *cocky brat you were always continuing on with that flawed research of yours* shouts *oh leave me alone old man just because it wasn't perfect doesn't mean that is was flawed I mean look at me and him for that matter* Sakaki argues while pointing at Kuro *so you created that guy no wonder he has similar abilities to the cloneblades what's your plan now* Reiji demands *Oh he's a prototype keep him my goal is to create a superior new breed of humans using the witchblade and I will I'm 69% percent done* Sakaki points out to which Reiji argues *the witchblade is gone brat you're doing this for nothing why don't you stop this idiot talk already* Sakaki laughs and remarks*Oh really then I got a suprise for you Reina my dear will you come here for a second* Reiji and Rihoko become shocked when the woman who walks on screen is none other than Reina Soho Rihoko's biological mother and a former cloneblade. *you son of a..* Reiji says in anger *I Shiro Sakaki have done what you and the woman failed don't you get it Reiji I'm superior in every way I've actually cloned the deceased cloneblades all of them hahahahaha as for me I'm equiped with the kingblade my own masterpiece* Sakaki gloats Reiji asks if that's what Kuro has as well. Shiro awnsers with *Yes but it's weaker than mine you see the kingblade alone is weak however it attractes the cloneblades and it's true purpose it to create males who when combined with cloneblade genes creates a natural born child equipped with a witchblade isn't glorious haha* Reiji disgusted by his words smashes the T.V.

Rihoko looks and asks how he knows that man *(Sigh) he used to work with me and Reina a long time ago but he was twisted and researched on how to produce witchblades through a natural way but he was obssessed with it so we kicked him off then he went to teach at a college but was fired after some of his students went missing* Reiji explains Kuro wakes up and Reiji explains what he knows feeling Kuro deserves to know the truth then Kuro utters the name Komatsu his last name he remembers it *you remember your last name that's great big brother* Rihoko tells Kuro meanwhile at Shiro's lab in an undesclosed location he smirks and calls another name *Shiori kill my hand me down and get that girl I need the true Witchblade* Shiori appears before him transformed and leaves at his command he smirks again and says to himself *such a tough woman to bad I wanted her to be the one who's will I didn't have to destroy oh well hahaha* this insane man was planning something bigger than he said but what only he knows


End file.
